A Titan's Revenge (Sequel to Titan)
by AliceLiddel
Summary: "I fell for him, the harder I fell the less I thought of the consequences but I was surprise that he caught me before I touched the ground..." Alice and Victoria to Sting and Rogue. A year has passed since that night. The Titan guild is back for revenge but then again why does cupid and it's arrows keep popping out?
1. Note:before you read

If you want to read this i suggest you read Titan first since you will be heavily spoiled when you read this first thank you and have a good day..the prologue and first chapter shall be published after an hour or two

Arigato~


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer-san:Author-san does not own FT or your OC's (this shall be the disclaimer through out the whole story)

_Prologue_

* * *

A beautiful blonde and a serious black haired girl sat at a table in a café, the blonde was feeding a two month baby girl, her blue eyes like her mom was like the sea. Calm and Deep.

The black haired girl was also beautiful if she smiled a bit more but despite the serious face she seemed like an elegant woman who came from a rich family.

Who were they?

They were Alice and Victoria, a year has done so much for them. Their appearance and attitudes seemed to also change like Alice for example did not have the red streaks on her hair anymore, and now Victoria was part of the mommy club.

It was also a year after the dreadful events of the death of their Master and one of their nakama's and their would be times the guild would at least be silent for a minute to think of the deceased ones.

"So we really are joining huh?" Victoria said stirring her coffee, Alice nodded silently she didn't wanted to join if she were to see a certain cocky blonde slayer while Victoria also was dreading to see the shadow dragon slayer.

He didn't even know she was with child when they left, heck he didn't even showed himself to her before they left!

They haven't told Tate's girlfriend yet about his death since they just arrived two weeks ago and they didn't want to break the ice too quickly.

Then a lean blonde haired man and a green haired girl with a exceed sat with them "so guys what's up and wheres grandma bitch?" the blonde asked, that was Yagami and he did grow after a year, also Misaki who also had some noticeable changes and her exceed named Kane was also their "I'm right here freak..." a voice popped out, their walked Lily like the others she also had some noticeable changes.

"so when are we leaving for crocus?" Lily said as she popped a seat

"the games are still in three months! jeez you really are a grandma..." Yagami said and she glared at him "oh what's wrong with being early freak? haven't you heard of the saying that the early bird catches the best worm first?" Yagami laughed "do you need glasses? can't you see I'm not a bird? are you really that blind for an old woman-"

the wailing of a baby cut them off

"you seriously fight like an old couple even Ember agree's..." Victoria said as she started rocking the baby back again to sleep

"Maybe we should just leave to let you have your own conversation.." Kane offered and when everyone was about to agree they shut up and slumped back to their chairs.

Yes this was a normal day for the five or shall we say seven?


	3. Preliminaries

Author-san:well here is the first official chapter...

'_Preliminaries_'

Chapter One

* * *

Alice threw her bag at the ground "easy their.." Yagami said and she let out an unwomanly snort and Lily laughed and mouthed loser at him which earned a bag being thrown at her face.

They checked in the small inn,Yagami sighed and threw himself at the bed "i love you..." he said hugging the pillow and drooling a bit making Lily snap a picture but when the film went out nothing was to be seen except the words 'whose the loser now?' she growled and started unpacking her stuff

"Yosh Kane time to explore this town!" Misaki said to her exceed who just sighed and prayed that he wouldn't end up to see Misaki fighting a group of barbarians. Lily sighed "their's a book store near here I'll be going their..." she said walking out of the room.

Alice sat down "I'm going to take a rest...You should bring Ember I think she'll like the town..." she said smiling a bit and Victoria smiled "yeah come on sweetie.." she said carrying the baby who just gave a small stiff yawn,Victoria kissed her small nose because she couldn't resist her cuteness.

Victoria walked around town, she could bump into Rogue but she didn't think of that much since he killed Tate-san. She owed her life to Tate, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be where she is right now.

Victoria was not one to bear hatred to anyone but Tate-san was like her older brother and your boyfriend killing your older brother? that's a big fat no! plus Rogue wouldn't want to be the father of Ember, the minute he knew that he had a kid with her he'd leave her and go with some other girl.

Night fell and she was walking back to the inn but her path was covered by a group of people and their was no other way back to the in except that path but she had a bad feeling about it like she didn't wanted to cross that way, but she couldn't take the alley it would be quite dangerous for Ember and it reeked so she had no choice but to pass the crowd.

The minute she was able to get through she stopped as she saw who was in the middle, she held the baby tight as if someone would take it from her.

Rogue caught the familiar vanilla scent but when he turned he saw no one but just the crowd, he would recognize Victoria anywhere but he wasn't able to see her.

Victoria cried as she held on to her child, Yagami and Alice comforted her. Misaki and Lily weren't their.

The door burst open to reveal a happy Misaki and a frowning Lily but their personal problems seemed to be gone when they saw Victoria crying and that suddenly stopped when they heard their would be the preliminaries.

Victoria sighed and knocked at the next room to reveal a young woman "hey Elly.." she said smiling but it was strained, at least Elly didn't asked about what was bugging always babysat Ember when Victoria left for mission and she was thankful but she knew that when she takes care of Ember it's like her past time, ever since Ryuki died she became more quiet and would open up to a few. She looked a bit haggard, the bags on her eyes grew quite deeper because of sleepless nights and the only thing she'd love to do for a while was to watch the baby since still hasn't got over Ryuki.

"I'm sorry but i need you to take care of Ember if that's okay with you...the preliminaries are about to start.." she said

"Sure no problem..." she said at the mage with a strained smile and gently taking the sleeping baby on her arms.

She dash back to her room, Yagami smirked "shall we go ladies?" he asked and his demon wings spread,Alice also had wings but it was color black with feathers, Lily had her own wings but it couldn't be seen nor touched,Misaki would ride with Yagami since she couldn't use Kane and Victoria would go with Lily.

They practically jumped off the balcony and when the touched the ground high top they were surprise to see that Misaki didn't even had motion sickness.

The pumpkin man said that they placed a special magic to make it fair for everyone.

Yagami smirked lazily "I'll call somebody to help us..." he said and he raised his hand and motioned something to come up.

A man with long black shaggy hair and a beard with chains on his hands and feet and he wore tattered clothes and he had a golden compass by his hand,jumped out "Yagami!" he said

"Zed..." he gave a curt nod "...I want you to guide us till the finish line..." he said and he nodded an started running and they followed

"Elemental dragons roar!" Misaki yelled at the incoming guild and they fell one by one.

Their was the occasional fights including a guild called Quatro Cerebrus but they were able to defeat them in five minutes and they were able to reach the finish line "Thank you zed..." he said and he immediately disappeared

"Congrats-kabo!" the pumpkin man yelled

"so are we first?" Lily asked

"Sorry but no your only third place-kabo..." he said

"well that's alright I guess.." Yagami said and after a bit of briefing they were able to go back to their rooms.

Everyone fell asleep in a matter of a few seconds.

Alice just sat their outside the balcony sitting at the railings looking at the full moon, her mind was going crazy. Sting was going to be their tomorrow.

The crazy cocky blonde bastard!

she didn't know what to feel about it but somehow she felt excited.

The next day Crocus seemed to be empty, everyone seemed to be watching the games.

"for eighth place...we have Fairytail!" chapati lola yelled, their were boo's and people saying they couldn't make it to the end.

" for seventh mermaid heel!" the boys whistled as they saw the members.

"Sixth place...Ladies brace yourselves..BLUE PEGASUS!" he yelled and immediately the girls squealed

"Fifth place...LAMIA SCALEEEE!" and then the crowd roared again.

"Fourth place...well this is knew...WE HAVE RAVENTAIL!" he yelled, everyone raised an eyebrow but still clapped but Fairytail seemed to be mad at them you could sense the tense rivalry

"third...oh dear..." he said and someone whispered in his ear something "..well it seems like the third placers aren't here yet...running a little late I think.." he laughed "..I am not saying their names yet since I don't wanna be a party pooper!"

everyone sighed and awed

"Anyways...oh wow..look what we have here will these broken fairies soar high again? well minna we have fairytail B!" everyone started saying it was unfair

Jenny, one of the judges said that if they fight it would be unfair but Natsu said the he wouldn't care since he could just beat them to pulp.

"wow and for the first place you know these people guys will these guys bring home the bacon again? we have SABERTOOTH!" he yelled and this time the crowd roared like a pack of lions.

"oh right yes the third placers seem to be here already...well minna we have the Titan Guild!" he yelled and when he said that Mira started looking around for a certain guy.

Sting and Rogue stood their shock.

The five went out.

the crowd did not know wether to cheer or boo since they haven't really heard of the guild.

Yagami smirked "Sabertooth..." he smirked at them, Sting wasn't a fan of Yagami also Rogue since he could actually eat his magic up.

Lily smirked with him, this time she was with Yagami.

Victoria didn't look at Rogue in the eye and Alice raised an eyebrow as she stared at Sting who could just smirk arrogantly.

The first match was hidden.

"So whose up first?" Misaki was about to volunteer but Lily was already on the battle grounds she stood next to Gray, her gaze averted to him and back to her bible

"Your clothes are missing.." she simply said and he cursed and started putting his clothes back.

"Are you listening-kabo?" the pumpkin man asked and she snapped the book shut ".. we should only hit the real people not the ones made of wax..that's simple..." she said.

Of course it was simple for her.

She was an angel she knew if that person in front of her was a real one or just a fake, its like pointing out whose human or not.

Yagami laughed at the sidelines "Grandma bitch is the winner in this shit already.." he said and Alice shook her head, Victoria scolded him for the language and Misaki fist bump him.

As the games started she walked down, let the bait come to you they said but she won't wait. Her wings spread out and she flew on top. Their was a snow blizzard but she knew why that person did that.

Quite smart actually but that didn't outsmart her she just didn't breath. of course she could do that since she could go on death mode (she's an angel and it's one of the perks) and when the blizzard stopped she continued flying and in the process knocked down a member of Raventail which earned her two points.

Yagami smirked as he saw Rufus, memories? those couldn't really affect Lily.

As he unleashed his magic everyone cheered but the cheering died down as they saw someone from the smoke come out, it was Lily and she was in angel form. Yagami's eyes widen. He hasn't really seen it up close but since he was devil he had to step back a bit or he'd be incinerated, her magic was leaking out.

She wore a white linen cloth and an armor and their was large wings on her back,she had the heavens sword on her right hand " I don't use this all the time but for something called good old fashion revenge I could use it..." she said.

Erza's gaze fell to her, for some reason her magic seemed to be disturbing her.

She ran right at him very fast but Rufus was able to dodge it, he smirked "you may be fast but are you sure you are able to dodge this?" he asked but in a second she raised her sword and cut through his magic

"The heavens sword...with this I'll be able to cut through anything and I mean anything..." she said.

Their were countless of attacks fired here and their and after five minutes the battle was decided and the team both got ten points.

"well you did good..." he snorted and Lily laughed "If i went for full strength Rufus died and I don't want to be a murderer like them..." she said.

They watched the next battle a fairy and a raven.

as the final attack went by and the blonde fell Alice stopped eyes widen.

Zeref.

she stopped and scanned the area. For a moment she thought he was their but in a flash the magic was gone. Yagami and Lily seemed to sensed it too but they shook it off.

next was the guy from blue pegasus and young woman from mermaid heel, the battle finished a bit too quickly since the guy won.

"Oh we have a little treat here...we have Yagami Frenz from Titan guild and our crowds favorite Orga from sabertooth!" Chapati yelled

Yagami sighed, lightning? well this was gonna be quite hard...

"Good luck..." Lily patted him in the back, Misaki smirked "knock 'em dead..." she said, Alice nodded at him and Victoria hugged him like her son was going to war and told him to take care.

Yagami walked down and looked up at the buff sabertooth god slayer.

"I'm not very good with lightning so go easy on me pal..." he said and Orga smirked and he stepped back.

"START!" pumpkin man yelled.

As Orga charged his lightning, Yagami effortlessly dodged it and he lit his cigarette. Lily growled, he clearly wasn't giving his all.

"for heavens sake Yagami just fight him man to man or I'm going to throw every clothes you brought here!" Lily yelled and Yagami flipped her off by giving her the middle finger.

Drake, Titan's new master watched as they bickered endlessly and laughed 'if only Tate was here he'd have a mild head ache...' he stared at the letter, Yagami and Victoria would give it to Mira at the end of the day.

Yagami laughed "Then I'll try to see if I can tame lightning..." he said, his hands erupted to fire.

Erza looked intently at the battle "His clearly not giving his all...also that girl a while ago..." she said as she stared at the man, she could sense something powerful on him but he wasn't showing it.

Mira frowned, where was Tate? shouldn't he be a good master and go here and support them? he should get a good beating while his at it!

She saw Misa but wasn't misa like his partner in crime? She sighed.

Back at the battle Yagami just kept dodging the lightning "how pathetic are ya? you haven't casted a single attack yet..." he said.

It was true but Yagami really couldn't tame lightning, taming lightning could only work when he was at devil mode but he didn't want to release it. Who knows what would happen when he does?

So for the next five minutes he just kept dodging which earned a tie breaker and had five points for all.

"You clearly weren't giving your all..." Lily growled as he went back up

"Ya think? I scared the guy in the middle of the fight... he stared straight at my eyes..." he said and Misaki's eyes widen.

That was like asking for a death wish!

wether Yagami liked or not when people looked at him straight in the eye they see horrible things and the few weak souls who did look in the eye ended up in a mental institution wishing that dying was better than staring at Yagami's eyes again.

After the days battle they walked into a crowded bar which actually had Fairytail in it, Mira again disappointed Tate wasn't their

"Why.."

but Drake cut him off by giving her a letter, Yagami decided that he should be the one to break the news.

"A year ago... when you were stuck in tenroujima with these guys...Tate..." he breathed in "...died" Mira felt like she was struck by lightning with what Yagami said.

"He seemed to know that he was about to die so he wrote the letter ahead of time..." he said pointing at the letter.

Mira wanted Tate to jump out and say kidding but that wasn't in his nature, a few tears started falling down and Victoria went up to her and did her best to make her smile

"If Tate see's that we made ya cry his gonna kill us ya know so lighten Mira-chan he loves ya always had always will..." she said and she handed her a hankie

she looked up to her and did her best to smile "A-Arigato..."

The night Titan and Fairytail had a little party together, Cana and Yagami had a drinking contest and that seemed quite endless

"You had one powerful power a while ago..." Erza said to Lily, Lily turned to see Titania and she smiled "Your one to talk, your guild...they're filled with special people..." she said pursing her lips.

Her eyes landed on Natsu Dragneel.

She knew him, the son of fire dragon. Destined to put Zeref on his death bed, he may look stupid like Misaki but he radiated more magic than any of the five even . that's all what she could describe of him.

She knew him, he could bring peace back to earthland again, she had faith with him and you could clearly tell he was not a person to mess with

"Your friend their Natsu Dragneel.. how strong is he?" Lily asked Erza

"His strong alright...He battled Zeref once and did his best to put down Acnologia..." she said, Lily was shock. He was strong. He was able to actually get out in one piece.

Lily also overhead from his conversation with Misaki about how cocky and arrogant and what Sting and Rogue said about their dragons and she snorted at what he said.

Sting and Rogue?

their was definitely a huge difference between was quite obvious even natsu didn't need to go on dragon force to kill those two guys.

The rest of the night past by a blur and immediately a distant figure was watching in the shadows and he smiled not the evil kind but the warm smile "I'll be coming home soon..." was all he said.


	4. Sneak Peak

sorry if I haven't updated in a while I was gonna update last saturday but I had a really bad fever until now so I can't write properly since my eyes hurt a lot (yeah it does it get's all watery and red) when I face my computer or gadget, if my fever is still on for a few days I can't update...My mom won't even let me near my phone but I'll give you a sneak peak of what I can give ya so far.

**Chapter 2:Chariots,MPF, and First fight?**

**The cheers filled the place as soon as Alice stepped through the line, first place. She just had to put little traps here and their and the people who were with her in the battle began to look confused so that made her was as easy as pie.**

**Next was a battle of a lamia scale member and a raventail member, as Toby told his story Victoria and Lily cried because it was too 'sad' but all Yagami said was that he found somebody stupider than Misaki which was miracle.**

**"Oh yes a real treat we've got here...we have Elfman from Fairytail A versus Misaki from Titan Guild!" Misaki grinned at the mention of her name and jumped down**

**"So your a dragon slayer?" Elfman asked and she grinned**

**"Yeah but I'll go easy on ya pal..."**

**"No that's not how a man should do it..." he said and Misaki smirked she was beginning to like this guy!**

**"Then I'll go at ya the best I could..." she said**

**Misaki attacked first but Elfman was able to dodge it easily, Misaki smirk grew wider. Elfman was a worthy opponent since when she fought her enemies they wouldn't dodge and she thought she was ready to release a few attacks fired here and their she decided he really was worthy.**

**"Elemental dragon's secret art..." she yelled.**

**Yagami was starting to get interested in the match, Lily and Alice and Victoria too since they weren't able to see her secret art yet.**

**Elfman was still standing when she gave her attack, he was on lizard man. He fell and Misaki smirked.**

so that practically is the second chapter don't worry I think I'm almost done with it but you'll have to wait till tomorrow I'm really sorry guys but I hope that fight between Misaki and Elfman made you curious on whose the winner.


	5. Chariots,MPF, and First Fight?

**Author-san:I'm fine already minna! because of your long waiting this chapter is extra long! yeah!**

**anyways thanks for the support for the story so far **

**and **

**Reviews are open :)**

* * *

The cheers filled the place as soon as Alice stepped through the line, first place. She just had to put little traps here and their and the people who were with her in the battle began to look confused so that made her was as easy as pie.

Next was a battle of a lamia scale member and a raventail member, as Toby told his story Victoria and Lily cried because it was too 'sad' but all Yagami said was that he found somebody stupider than Misaki which was miracle.

"Oh yes a real treat we've got here...we have Elfman from Fairytail A versus Misaki from Titan Guild!" Misaki grinned at the mention of her name and jumped down

"So your a dragon slayer?" Elfman asked and she grinned

"Yeah but I'll go easy on ya pal..."

"No that's not how a man should do it..." he said and Misaki smirked she was beginning to like this guy!

"Then I'll go at ya the best I could..." she said

Misaki attacked first but Elfman was able to dodge it easily, Misaki smirk grew wider. Elfman was a worthy opponent since when she fought her enemies they wouldn't dodge and she thought she was ready to release a few attacks fired here and their she decided he really was worthy.

"Elemental dragon's secret art..." she yelled.

Yagami was starting to get interested in the match, Lily and Alice and Victoria too since they weren't able to see her secret art yet.

Elfman was still standing when she gave her attack, he was on lizard man. He fell and Misaki smirked "You said your name was Elfman right?" and he nodded

"well Elfman...you really are a man..." and she fell.

Yagami's eyes widen, the magic she used the night (trust me she went all out and she started feeling sick) before must've really strained her but he didn't care it was Mira's brother and Fairytail, if Misaki won Tate would massacre them on zombie mode and who knows how creepy that was.

The next battle really shocked them though, it was Mira versus Jenny and it turned into a swimsuit contest.

Yagami then had a terrible nosebleed "Baka! that's Tate's girlfriend where watching!" she said punching him to wake up but his nosebleed couldn't stop and Victoria had to bring him to the clinic.

After Victoria went back from the clinic she smirked as she watched the battle and she decided to join too.

Rogue watched as she was in a swimsuit competition and he turned a wee bit red, but he was protective of her, it was so weird that guys were actually staring more at her than Mira and Jenny.

After the little competition Mira and Jenny decided to try the last outfit which was battle gear of course everyone in Titan guild voted for Mira. It was very obvious (yes since Tate might kill them) while yagami (he was alive but he loss loads of blood) said that it should be Jenny who'd be naked since if Mira's naked post would be in the weekly sorcerer Tate's corpse would come out of it's grave and who know's how scary and smelly it looked.

The last battle was between a saber and a mermaid.

"Lives?" Lily said looking at the battle field, it was obvious the lady called Kagura would win even with just her sword not drawn but even though the one who made a bet was stronger than Kagura you couldn't just bet on lives, it was a very sacred thing.

She obviously was a new member and Sabertooth was blinding her by their arrogance "Tch... Let bygones be bygones..." Lily said "...I'm leaving the winner is decided here already..." she continued and walked out, Yagami followed her out since he knew the fate of the game and Alice and Misaki left too since it was a boring and predictable fight. Sting was raising an eyebrow on why almost every one of them left.

Victoria was the only one who stayed though, the battle was decided too quickly.

Pity spread through out her body, she silently walked down to help the young girl "Can you stand?" she asked softly to her and she nodded but none the less Victoria helped her stand up and she patted the dirt away "A-Arigato..." she muttered and Victoria smiled and handed her a hankie "clean up alright? don't worry you still look beautiful..." she said and she ran outside.

They went in the infirmary to see Misaki just drooling in her sleep, she was okay after a little 'meal'

The door bursted open, A tall red head walked in. it was Tate's older sister. Veronica.

To tell you what she was creepier than Tate, maybe it was because she looked stronger and stricter than their previous guild master. She was a fire mage but she usually used her re-equip and she only used one weapon and that was a tall demon scythe.

They even asked her about the master proposition but she said she was too lazy to do paperwork and stuff.

"I saw Tate's girlfriend and if he was here I would tell him he caught quite a good fish..." she smirked, unlike them she was the most devastated when she heard Tate died but she quickly got over it since she said that if he saw their father in the afterlife he'd receive a bad beating and that was sitting down and teaching him math.

"Oh Veronica I thought you were here yesterday..." Yagami asked and she shrug "I did a little detour but Kimi and Styles was able to get me back to Crocus..." she said and everyone excluding Misaki sweat drop, like Tate she had a bad sense of direction only Misa was good at that if she was in land.

Victoria walked silently going back to her inn holding the baby, guys glanced at her from time to time but with just a little charm speaking she was able to get rid of them.

She froze in her tracks as she saw Rogue standing their at the inn's entrance, she was about to turn but a soft grip stopped her. geez was he really that fast?

"Let go..." she said quietly not daring to look back and trying to use charm speaking but that was the bad part if you didn't have confidence to back it up then it won't work.

"I did that before and I regretted it.." he said and instead of letting go he hugged her by the back "...for just a moment can you let me do this?" he asked and she closed her eyes, she remembered that time when she hugged him asking him the same comfortable silence lingered upon them.

Alice was also walking around town, surprise to see Sting their sitting at a café she sat at the empty table next to him since the café seem to be full.

"Nice to see ya again..." Sting said, Lector just sat their feeling like the third wheel. The red exceed awkwardly looked at them. They weren't facing each other, they were back to back.

"I can't say the same thing Eucliff..." her voice seemed to be filled with venom and if it weren't words Sting would've been dead because of poison.

"You know if you weren't too arrogant maybe our guilds would've worked it out..." she said,Sting snorted and Alice sighed. ' There goes his pride' she said to herself "Is it my fault his weak like your friends?" he asked arrogantly

"...I heard your so called 'feelings' for me Alice..." he said, Alice scoffed.

"I always knew you'd fall for me..." he said

"I admit I had but why would you even care?" she shot back to the blonde

"nothing since I was right...You were in love with me..."

She laughed bitterly

"I don't need love Eucliff...I just like 't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Are you sure?" he asked softly but no one answered, he turned to see that the seat was empty and he smiled sadly "guess it's better off this way Titan..." he said.

The next morning everyone was at the arena cheering like hell "So whose participating this time?" Misaki asked, she was all healed up in a matter of few hours

"It's freaks time to shine... not to mention it's Titania's first battle..." Lily said, she was definitely anticipating this.

Erza Scarlet went up first

"I challenge 100..." she said

Lily smirked "Fairytail's Titania..." she said

Everyone was shocked of course that she was able to wipe the ass of the monsters and she was able to conquer Pandemonium.

Alice noticed that Minerva was watching,she glared at her when she was here she brought nothing but trouble and Victoria sensed jealousy and she laughed at the thought of Alice being jealous.

Victoria was looking for the celestial mage at sabertooth but she wasn't their, she wasn't kicked out was she?she frowned at the thought of it.

The highest so far was Jura he was the fifth and the second to the last was Yagami, Orga smirked thinking he wasn't even going to reach a thousand

"I gotta make up for my first day...so forgive me..." he said "...activate..." he said and in a bright violet light he was able to transform into his demon form his apperance was quite different.

"can he control that form already?" Victoria asked worriedly since she didn't want the whole arena to go nuts.

"he still can't.. that takes years to perfect,honestly my angel form like his isn't very perfect too let's just hope and pray that he doesn't summon all of them at once especially that one..."

Victoria shivered

"Come my friends...feast on it..." he said, the ground started shaking and the sky turned quite dark. Everyone shivered because it started getting cold

the ground started shaking and cracking and in a minute thousands of demons went out

"He over did it..." Misaki said looking at the demons who attacked the MPF all in one blow thus earning him a score higher than Jura

9500

In a second Yagami went back to being human like a normal 's eyes widen and he coughed "whose next?" he asked smiling widely.

Cana was next and she managed to get an even higher score than Yagami "You owe me a drink" she said and Yagami sighed and cursed under his breath since he wanted Cana to buy him the booze.

Next battle was someone from Mermaid heel and blue pegasus although the battle was quite hard to decide which side would win but nevertheless Milliana heavily injured Eve which earned him a little trip to the infirmary so they had a tie.

"Next we have Rufus Lohr and ohhh...Victoria from Titan guild..." Chapati said and Lily and Yagami's eyes widen and prayed she had the will to attack somebody.

Rogue prayed that Rufus would go easy on her.

the night before Victoria said she honestly didn't like their guild and if she had the strength she could fight back but it just wasn't in her Nature.

She went back down to the field and stood their facing Rufus.

Memory?

She closed her eyes and remembered a good one.

"Man shall always bow down to love Victoria no matter how strong they are..." she heard her mom's voice whisper in her ear.

She had confidence.

Rufus smirked, this would be too easy for him. He could just used a little of his magic and he'd win.

She walked to the battle staring intently at the man, observing him.

As the gong echoed throughout the arena she took a step forward.

"I saw through your magic..." she said "...I remembered it..." she continued

"Remember hm?"

The mist shimmered to reveal and a burning house, people yelling.

"Mom..dad?" she said weakly, it was an early memory when her home was burning and she couldn't even save anyone.

Rufus made this an opportunity to attack and when he did she fell

"She's distracted..." Misaki pointed out

"She is...but let's hope Rufus doesn't push her too far..." Alice said and her eyes caught Sting laughing as she saw Victoria being beaten.

She smirked creepily, he wants to play?

then she'll give him the starting point.

With a flick of her fingers she wrote a few words smirking.

On Sting's tent he smirked as he saw her being beaten up, Rogue wanted to push his partner off a cliff.

Sting stopped smiling as he saw scratches on his, deep wounds.

GAME ON.

was all it said in a deep cut.

Victoria stood up slowly, she couldn't use charm speaking surely he'll know how to counter attack it.

"I'll end this quickly dear..."

The sky turned dark "A star falls on the night..." he said and when she looked straight at him in the eyes and she quickly dodged it.

"Hm...I don't remember you being quick..." he said and she wiped the bloody gash "..try me..." she said

This time his image turned to a baby, a lifeless baby who was Ember.

Yagami sighed "The match is decided..." he said quietly. Lily nodded in reply, she knew Rufus was going to win. No doubt about that, when they played the Ember card she was always distracted.

"It isn't... She still has another trump card..." Alice said looking at Victoria, observing her carefully.

"Like where she makes people turn to ashes?" Misaki asked casually.

"yes so far that's one of her forms but this ones different...She says it's called the form of rage and when I battled her in that form she almost killed me..." she said her eyes growing dark.

"rage?" Yagami asked

"She told me love has different kinds of forms it could be rage, jealousy, trust a lot actually but she doesn't use it since she doesn't really know how to...Tate knew about this that's why she appointed her as the second..." Alice said

"What did she even look like?"Lily asked

"like she was angry, her anger was leaking out that you could feel angry too but so far rage was her most dangerous form I encountered, when people are mad at their lovers because of things they do they sometimes end up killing them so far in her forms this is where she's most violent..." she said

"So let's hope and pray Rufus will survive the first few attacks..." she continued looking closely at the battle.

"Goodbye..." Rufus was about to say but Victoria cut him off "...you want to battle me? I'll show you what happens to love when you anger it..." she said glaring at him and a large fuchsia magic circle appeared.

Sting snickered as if Rufus would be scared but suddenly he started feeling angry he didn't know why but it was like he wanted to go to Alice and blame her for leaving him and wanted to have vengeance.

Sting shook the thoughts off, so what if Alice left?but the feelings wouldn't stop bugging him and he looked at the battlefield somehow he knew Victoria was responsible for this but what he saw was not Victoria.

Definitely not her.

Their stood a girl with white hair, the tips were dyed red. Her eyes couldn't be seen since it was all red and instead of salty tears it was blood flowing down, her skin was as white as paper and her dress was just plain white but the bottom was just stained red like it was blood.

A bloody Katana with a red hilt on it was on her right hand

"Anger is boiling on you,love..." she said and she ran to him in such speed and slashed the katana but it was only a memory and she frowned

"she looks creepy..." Misaki shivered

"what is this weird feelings and why the fuck aren't you affected by it Alice?" Yagami asked

Alice smirked "I fought her a few times in this form so i build up a resistance to it but my magicians eye couldn't copy it though since it's a gift from a god..." she said

"why does it feel like I'm mad at someone..." Lily said tapping her chin

"It's suppose to but she hasn't even used full power yet..." Alice said as she watched as Victoria looked around for Rufus' real form and when she did she walked silently to it

"Men will always bow down to love..." she said and then the katana transformed to a large scythe.

She slashed it and blood sprayed all over her face.

"She didn't kill Rufus did she?" Misaki asked

Lily and Yagami shook their heads

"I could still sense his life but it's kind of faint.." Yagami said

Everyone was silent in the bleachers, processing what just happened.

"eh? why didn't Rufus moved?" Misaki asked

"He tried to but his rage was blinding him this made it even more easier for Victoria to slash him out so he was frankly blind by it and Victoria used the moment..." Alice said

"excellent strategy then..." Yagami smirked

Victoria was back at her original form, she wasn't bruised or bloody anymore and she smiled "That was a good game Rufus-san..." she smiled

"well the winner is obviously Victoria from Titan Guild!"

Rogue's eyes narrowed, that was why she was able to earn the second strongest in the went back sane, what the heck just happened? he thought

he couldn't register it very well though.

Victoria sat next to Alice "that seemed to be a good game..." Alice commented and Victoria frowned "i maybe shouldn't have picked rage, what if he was terribly injured?" she asked

Lily scoffed

"sweetie it's a battle, it's his fault for underestimating you..." lily said to the blonde mage.

"Well if you say so..." she said but she was still frowning worried that she must've damaged Rufus too much.

"It's the lightning mage of fairytail..." Yagami said pointing out to the blonde

Lily and Alice looked closely, something was wrong here.

It turned out to be a total freak show and that's when everyone knew something was up.

Lily tapped her chin, she did a little research on Fairytail once and if she was not mistaken Laxus Dreyer, son of Ivan Dreyer and grandson of Makarov, Fairytail's present Guild Master is an S-class mage and a second generation dragon slayer.

Their was really something wrong.

*Somewhere over the rainbow*

Veronica walked down the outskirts of Crocus and stopped and turned to see man in a cloak

"I've always sense you were following us..." she said to the man in the cloak.

"That's some sense you got their.." he said as he chuckled in a low tone.

"your suppose to be dead you know..why didn't you reveal yourself?" she asked to the man.


	6. Fate's Little Games

Alice walked to an empty café and ordered a lite dinner

"Surprise to see you here Titan.." a familiar voice said.

"what is it, Eucliff?" she asked the blonde

"Looks like someone's not happy to see me.." he replied

"get out Sting I don't have time for your childish antics..." she said frowning at him and he smirked "awww but you used to love hanging out with me Titan..." she looked up and glared at him "that was before you killed my guild master who i actually owe a lot to.." she said and she looked back to scanning the menu

He clicked his tongue

"why can't you let it go?" he said

"why can't you just leave me alone?"

"why can't you get out of my head?" he suddenly yelled

Everyone's eyes were traced back to them, Alice didn't know what to say. She didn't know wether that was a confession or just to mock how she felt about him.

Sting shook his head "fine be on your own Alice..." he said throwing the table napkin back at the table and marching away and she was again alone on the table.

Victoria walked alone holding Ember by her arm,Rogue as usual stood again at the entrance of her inn.

She still did not trust Ember with him though, they talked but she kept her guard up.

"what did you do with the celestial mage?" Victoria asked softly to him.

"Master kicked her out..." he said and she frowned

"is it because she lost?"

Rogue nodded in reply.

"but the poor young girl didn't ask to lose..." she said

"Master said she was a trash...a weakling..." he said and she sighed "when your Master will know about Ember..." she said but Rogue cut her off "...I don't care I'll fight for her...the kid has done nothing wrong...she'll grow strong someday...maybe even stronger than me..." Victoria's frowned deepen

"Rogue they're the people who are like family for you...they took you under their wing for a long time are you-"

He smiled at her "...your my family now, you and Ember...your more important...".

The next day was the second to the last day of the grand magic games.

The Naval Battle is the fourth day's challenge.

"Good Luck Misaki..." Yagami said patting her in the back.

Before she could leave Alice stopped her "Minerva's playing here Misaki when things go dirty just keep playing fair and square, you got it?" Alice said and Misaki looked more serious now

"Got it Al..." she said.

At the sound of the gong the battle started.

Lily sat at the railings and started intently at the big fish bowl "I have a very bad feeling about this..." Lily said.

After that Misaki manage to come out fourth, Juvia third.

As Lucy was left alone,Alice's eyes narrowed 'I've got a bad feeling about this...' she said. Everyone from Titan watched the battle unfold itself.

"isn't the battle decided?" Yagami glowered as she saw Minerva played with Lucy.

Alice sighed inwardly, it was unfair.

Victoria watched, terror written all over her face as Minerva thrashed the celestial mage's body...

Alice glared at the tent of Sabertooth as she saw them laughed, she suddenly remembered way he killed him.

Lily was the one most mad of them all, being an angel she had a rule that people shouldn't be played like that no matter how much since they've done.

As the Titan Guild saw Lucy's body drop,Yagami sighed and ran as fast he could to catch the started an immediate treatment with Wendy and Chelia and Jenny, Lily was glaring at Minerva since she could sense her lifeline was quite faint. Victoria just stood their looking worried that Sabertooth reopened old wounds especially Alice you could see how much she was mad at Sting that even if she loved the bastard before she won't hesitate to rip his head off.

Erza threatened Sabertooth but before Minerva's group (minus Rogue since he didn't want to cause any trouble) could say anything Alice went up to them and slapped Sting in the cheek, everyone was quiet

"Try making an enemy of Fairytail I dare you because one day I'll kill you the way you killed my Master only worse..." she said, Lily and Yagami crossed their arms since they couldn't care less. Tate said that Fairytail was like family to him so they wouldn't want anyone to touch Fairytail.

Mira heard and this time she wanted to ask...what was Sabertooth connection with Tate's death?

Victoria sighed at the silence of the arena

"Alice-san not now..." she said pulling the girl back.

Alice hesitated but a cold hand touched Alice and she was surprise to see veronica smirking "Tori's right Al...your causing much of a ruckus..." she said and she gave one last dirty look at the enemy guild and smiled

"Good luck..." she said and she dragged Alice back to the tent.

Sting went back to their tent, Rogue looked at his partner. Sting wouldn't be sad and angry at the threat if it was a normal person but it was Alice, the guy couldn't get over her no matter how much one night stands he could would always come down to Alice no matter how hard he get her off his head.

Rogue saw Victoria giving him a smile, that's what he liked about her she didn't scold him because he was from if they laughed at the blonde fairytail mage she knew he couldn't do anything.

They started introducing the teams.

Titan came in second.

Veronica watched as Sabertooth went out, of course she knew what happened with her didn't want to tell the five though knowing that they'd attack plus they weren't ready, it was knew the duo of Sabertooth knew something but chose not to say it for safety purposes.

She smirked.

'Sorry cuz...seems like Tartarus would be shut down since you messed with a lot of strong men...' she thought.

First battle was with Blue Pegasus.

Titan was represented with Alice and Yagami.

Yagami smirked "ichiya..." he said and Ichiya rolled his eyes "Your parfum still stinks Yagami..."

Yagami laughed

"I still have a secret weapon..." he pointed out and he pointed at the bunny "reveal yourself!" their stood a cat version of Ichiya

As they reminisce their meeting Yagami attacked the cat while Alice attacked Ichiya.

Ichiya went back up "I am not gonna lo-"

but before he could say anything Alice just did a karate chop and he fell.

"Well the winner is obviously Titan Guild!" Chapati yelled.

Alice sat back down at the tent and looked over at Sting, he seemed quite angry at something.

Victoria smirked, Sting was mad at himself not at Alice obviously 'seems like you really found her Sting' she thought.

The last battle of the day was the dragon slayer obviously was interested "show me your worth son of the fire dragon..." Lily thought as she saw Natsu.

Yagami obviously knew Natsu Dragneel, he was obviously famous at hell 'the one whose destined to put Zeref at his death bed...' he thought. Their was a prophecy of that and he thought of it for a while.

The idiot may be as idiotic (maybe even more) as Misaki but he felt something on him. Hope. yes even the king of the devils has it.

The first part of the battle was Natsu and Gajeel winning.

"Obviously the power was different..." Alice scoffed, Misaki shook her head "they still have a few tricks up their sleeve but I'm sure Natsu and Gajeel could manage..." she said.

Dragon Force.

Alice sensed that Sting activated it, she pursed her lips "he hasn't master it very well..." she sneered and Misaki looked at her "what do ya mean?" she asked

Victoria sighed.

"He'll lose..." that's all what Alice said.

But Alice no matter how much she yelled that she hated Sting she didn't want to see him like that "I'll be leaving now..." she said standing up and leaving the tent.

Yagami sighed

"she still loves him doesn't she?" he asked

Victoria smiled

"When Alice falls for someone it would be forever to get over the guy, no matter how much she says she hates Sting she still loves the guy..."

Sting paused as he heard what Victoria said and he smiled "gotten over me hm?" he muttered.

After Natsu pushed Gajeel on the cart Lily stood their smirking.

The match was decided in a while,Victoria looked worriedly at Rogue.

"his fine Victoria..." lily said but Victoria ignored her as usual and ran down to aide the shadow dragon slayer.

"Can you stand..." Victoria asked the shadow dragon slayer as she bent down to help him up.

Sting was able to stand on his own "I heard what you said in the stands about Alice..." he said and Victoria smiled "That's our little secret Sting-san..." she said and helped Rogue up.

She brought him to the infirmary of Sabertooth and helped the healer "you did well out their..." she said to the shadow dragon slayer who just looked down "If Gajeel is as strong as Natsu just how arrogant am I Victoria?" he asked the blonde and she lifted his chin up "it wouldn't hurt to have a little pride Rogue..." she said trying to lift his spirits up

"How sweet.." a voice said and Victoria turned to see Minerva with Orga and Rufus, Victoria put on a sweet smile "Minerva-san...what brings you to the infirmary?" she asked

Minerva glared at the blonde

"I don't think it concerns you, trash..." she spat and she turned to Rogue "Rogue..Master want's to have a little talk with you..." she said "...and I suggest you get rid of this pathetic trash before someone else does..." she glared.

Rogue wanted to yell or give her a good beating but he was in no condition to do so but Victoria read his thoughts and just gave him a smile "I'll be leaving now then...get well soon Rogue-san..." she said and she walked out of the infirmary.

Night fell and Alice walked alone in the capital.

She saw Sting sitting alone his eyes quite red and he clenched his fist that were quite bloody. He looked up and when he saw Alice it seemed like his sadness was washed away.

"You did well today for a rookie..." Alice said and Sting laughed.

Alice knew something was up since Sting laughed in a bitter way.

She shook her head and walked closer to him "What happened?" was all she asked

Sting gave a small smile "Lector's been taken..."

Alice's gaze soften as he mentioned this "Sting..I am-"

"You didn't do anything wrong Alice...it's you actually who made me kept standing up..." he said,Alice turned a light shade of looked away to cover her red face.

Alice turned to face Sting, he was only a few centimeters away from her went closer and closer but then Alice pushed him away.

Sting's eyes widen at her reaction "I'm sorry, it's just..." but before she could say anything else Sting let out a laugh

"You really thought I was gonna kiss ya Titan?"

Alice smiled, for the first was the first time she smiled so sincerely at him and she stood up and kissed his cheek "I can't give the kiss away yet but your a special case Eucliff..." she whispered and she walked away.

Sting was bewildered, did she just? he sat their processing what just happened and he softly touched the side she kissed and he smiled 'for a minute she washed all the worries away...'

*Somewhere over the rainbow*

Veronica walked at the inn of Sabertooth, of course it was a bad idea to get in their but she she could just burn or slice anyone who stopped her.

She opened the large doors and every member of Sabertooth had their eyes trailed on her "I'm here for Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliff..." she said "...and if you don't show me where they are..." her left hand erupted to fire and on her right a scythe appeared.

"Then I'll have to beat it outta of ya.." she said smiling like a mad man

* * *

**Author-san:Yo Minna I hope that Sting and Alice moment wasn't too cheesy for ya...gomene for the long wait though since my school year is about to open things got a bit busy... Thanks for reading! **


	7. The Dragon King Festival

Victoria fell to her knees as Juvia gave her fifth attack as Juvia was about to run away she smiled "good luck juvia-san..." she said

Juvia smiled at her "juvia thanks Victoria and she thinks that she put up a good fight..." then she ran away.

Victoria heard the match of Rogue and was worried, she stood up she had were cuts and bruises,nothing slowly walked to Rogue's location "Rogue-san are you okay?" she asked him, Frosch sat right next to him

"Fro thinks Rogue does not feel well..."

Victoria smiled and patted the exceed's head and bent slowly in front of Rogue and took a hankie out and wiped the dirt off his face "I saw your battle, you looked scary Rogue-san I was afraid I wouldn't see the Rogue I knew anymore..." she said, Rogue smiled

"I'm alright, I got you and Frosch plus Ember waiting for me...what about you? you looked like you caught some damage..." he said and he tried taking the hankie away and wiping it to her face "Nonsense! your more damaged than me! I should bring you to the infirmary again and patch those bruises up!" she exclaimed and he smiled at how much she worried.

Victoria stood up and stretched her hand out "let's go, the battle is over and decided..." she said and Rogue stood up, even though he was in pain he picked Victoria up in bridal style "Rogue! Your injured!" she scolded him and he smiled and gave her a peck in the lips to keep her quiet

"I'm fine..." he said.

Victoria grew red of embarrassment.

then she remembered Veronica's conversation with the team this morning.

"Rogue-san Veronica told me what happened a year ago..." she said softly, Rogue's eyes widen at the mention of that and he looked at her quietly not knowing what to tell her.

Alice stood up and walked away, she like Victoria had bruises but then again it was nothing serious. She remembered the conversation she had with Veronica this morning and walked to the center to see Sting hugging lector, Fairytail managed to get in first.

"You idiot!" she yelled, the five members of Fairytail and Sting turned to see Alice who was gave Sting a punch which earned him a bloody lip.

"what the fucking hell?!" Sting yelled at the raven haired girl's sudden outburst.

She started crying which made Sting more worried "Veronica told me why you had to kill Tate...why didn't you tell me!?" she yelled and started banging her fist in his chest, it didn't hurt though.

Erza took a step back "we'll leave you two alone..." she said and with a bit of her strength she dragged the fairytail team away no matter how much they wanted to watch the moment.

"Why?why Sting?" she yelled

"i didn't want you to get hurt Titan..." was all he said

"You selfish bastard!" she yelled at his chest, Sting's eyes widen at her choice of was he the selfish one?

"Did...did you ever considered how I felt when you said you killed the man whom I owe my whole life to?did you Sting?!" she said and he frowned and pulled her into a hug.

Lector stood their, again the third wheeler but none the less was happy that his partner had his princess back.

"sure i did but I'd rather see you hate me forever than see you risking your life, Tate told me to keep what happened between us three he told me to take care of you..so to avoid-"

But before he could finish his sentence Alice did not punch him but slapped him "I know but Sting I can't forgive myself! i hated you but... but you were protecting me-"

"i'm sorry to break the moment but we have a problem..." a voice yelled.

Everyone was gathered and they announced a herd of dragons were coming.

Yagami scoffed "how are we suppose to fight even just a dragon when we all injured?" he asked and Misaki laughed and slapped his back "duh just do your best and don't get killed!" she laughed which earned her a slap in the back of her head.

Lily sighed, no matter what the freak was right.

Lily turned to Yagami "then we better start working..." she said as the gate opened eight dragons started roaming around the place, it was good it was only eight but what surprise them even more that they just couldn't kill a was pathetically impossible.

All the mages of Titan Guild was gathered, Elly held Ember ran to aide the child, Rogue by her side.

"where are we suppose to hide her?" Victoria said and Rogue gave a kiss to the child and his girlfriend "You gotta run with Ember, being Elly with you..." he said and Victoria's eyes widen "but Rogue I gotta fi-"

Rogue shook his head

"You have a baby by your arms just go..."

Elly didn't want to see the baby harm so she grabbed Victoria's arm "Ember is just a baby..." she said and Yagami went up to them "Go...we can handle it, Ember has a great future ahead of her..she'll need her mom..." he said and Victoria started crying

"don't cry Tori, we ain't dying..Like Misaki said, we just do our best and don't get killed..." Lily said "...go now..." Alice said

Misaki smiled

"bye Tori-san..."

It took all her will power to run and start hiding the baby.

Future Rogue battled Natsu with such confidence and he stopped to see a familiar blonde carrying a child, fear was evident in her eyes.

Then he remembered, It was and Ember and Frosch was still alive. Natsu saw that he wasn't attacking just defending and his gaze trailed to where future Rogue was looking at and he remembered that Rogue was in a relationship with the blonde in Titan Guild.

"Oi Rogue won't she get killed because of your stupid dragons?" Natsu yelled and Future Rogue's eyes flared with anger

"she'll be dead anyways..."

Victoria stopped running and looked up to see a familiar pink haired boy and an unknown man fighting, '_he must be the enemy_' she thought but then she froze, the minute the man looked down at her and stared at her straight in the eye she knew him.

"rogue-san?" she said softly.

Future Rogue did not know wether to withdraw, the fear in her eyes when she saw him. He saw in the lacrima when his Victoria said that she was afraid she'd lose Rogue to the shadows.

Alice slashed the little dragon eggs but they seemed to be growing (a lot) " screw you for reproducing much!" he heard Yagami yelled at the dragon as she dropped a bunch of eggs, lily sweat drop "...you said it too bluntly freak..." she said

"Gotta problem with that Grandma Bitch?!" he yelled

Time stopped for Victoria that time for she was in bad luck,the attack that was suppose to hit Natsu hit them. Elly's eyes widen as it hit Victoria, Victoria was able to stand up but she stared at the baby.

That was now lifeless.

Victoria cried "E-EMBER!" she yelled very loud causing another fuchsia magic circle to appear.

Then everything felt like time was reversed, Victoria was now holding baby girl was alive and well

"we should get going..." Elly said, Victoria chose not to argue but to run.

Rogue had a feeling that time went back, he even heard Victoria's voice.

What was going on?

As Natsu gave one good blow to future rogue the battle was decided the dragon crashed landed at the gate and Victoria saw what happened and rushed to the unknown man, she gave one last look and now she knew, this WAS Rogue.

Victoria played with his hair and gave a kiss to the man which surprised him "Won't your boyfriend be mad?" he asked and Victoria smiled "his right in front of me...Give Daddy a kiss Em.." she said but the minute Ember did only a faint shadow was left.

Future Rogue smiled, he'll surely miss that kiss.

Victoria ran to her boyfriend and saw him sitting down "you won't turn to be like him right?" she asked and he looked up to her "never..." he said

She laughed but suddenly she turned serious "he said I'd die Rogue..." she said softly and Rogue pulled her into a hug "No...as long as i'm breathing and living you won't..."

Alice helped Misaki up "damn...I wasn't even able to kill a single dragon!" she said pouting like a child and Alice laughed at her childish antic

"too bad huh?" she said

After a week their was a large party in the castle.

Victoria and Misaki left first then Alice leaving Yagami and Lily alone "The games are done freak we gotta find that stupid dark guild who made Tate a monster..." Lily said

Yagami lit his cigar

"remember the book you told me about...the book of Zeref?" he asked

*Flashback*

Lily crossed her arms "Their is one I know...but I don't even know if it's true or not..." she said and Yagami rolled his eyes "Fiction or not just tell us sometimes it can be real..." he yelled and Lily didn't bit back but sighed and leaned at the frame of the door.

"The book of zeref..." she stated simply.

"The what?" Yagami asked

"The book of zeref...you can make a human demons by that, Deloria or the monsters were created by that book...say a few chants, sacrifice a few things and their you have a demon or a monster...but as far as I know no one has seen it and it turned into an old legend." she said

*End of Flashback*

"What about it?"

"When Tate died their was something a little off about him, that even I couldn't sense what was wrong..honestly it was weird...when you die your magic is suppose to at least have a little trace on your body but Tate..he smelled like his fire magic was completely taken away from him-"

"They canceled it..." a voice popped out.

They turned to see Veronica and Alice.

Alice crossed her arms "do you remember when Tate found me?" she asked and Lily raised an eyebrow "how did he find you?" she asked

Alice shrug "well he sense that i didn't had any magic power in me, even my ex guild mates in my other guild..." she said

Veronica clamped Alice's mouth "just leave it tonight, we have a party to attend to..." she said.

Alice walked down and she remembered, a ball. This was where she was able to have her first dance with Sting. Suddenly a hand grabbed her softly and before she knew it Sting was waltzing with her in the dance floor

"What the hell Sting?"

Sting chuckled.

"blend in and don't step on my feet Titan..." he said and she frowned "...Sting..how can you ever look at me in the eye no matter how much hatred I gave out..." she asked, Sting liked Alice's soft was more honest.

Sting smiled and went closer to her, a few inches away from her face.

"That's because I love you...I don't care if you'll hate me forever but as long as your away from harm I don't care..." he said,Alice's eyes widen in confusion at first then she frowned and rested her head on her neck

" i never thought I'd be saying this to you but I love you too.." she said

Victoria sat down next to a young pink haired girl known as Misa, the girl had grown about a few inches and was now taste of Lolita was still present but Misa had been grown very strong, she possessed two elements and Air magic,though she did not know that she was an element mage she still trained harder. she was now in the process of training the element of fire and water with Veronica and one of their mages in Titan, not to mention she has learned how to re-equip from Veronica too which made them worry but nonetheless a bit more relieved that she could defend herself even without magic.

"Misa-chan you alright?" Victoria asked worriedly, Misa then opened her hands to see six marbles floating

"What do you see Victoria-san?" she asked and Victoria smiled "five marbles and the colors, I like the fuchsia one..." she said and Misa looked at her

"being a bearer of elements made me signify I had to balance the earth and that means..."

"that's my life inside the pink fuchsia circle isn't it?" Victoria paled, her rosy cheeks turned pale white.

"yes, the black one is Yagami's, the green one is Misaki, the white one is Lily's and lastly the dark violet one is Alice and the red one is Veronica's..." she said

"So when that breaks?" Victoria asked and Misa nodded "it's clearly unbreakable but if it breaks by itself...then your clearly dead"

Victoria paled even more "that's just making me so nervous..." Misa smiled warmly "it's alright I made this marbles to watch over you, I can pin point your locations when your in trouble..." she said and Victoria manage to regain her color and then she saw Rogue and she waved highly

Rogue turned, he had Ember by his hands and he clearly was enjoying her company "Yo Ryos!" Gajeel said putting one hand at his back and he looked at the young raven haired girl by his hands

"wow you even had a kid first than me...congrats!" Gajeel said patting his back and the kid stared at Gajeel and frowned

"I don't think she likes you Gajeel-san..." a sweet voice said

They turned to see Victoria walking to them, she certainly had caught a lot of eyes of the men but when they saw the child and Rogue glaring at every single one of them they looked away as if nothing happened,Gajeel left though since he found the woman quite scary after her little battle with Rufus.

"Don't scare them away Rogue, when Ember gets a boyfriend the guy might run away in fear because of her daddy..." she teased the shadow dragon slayer

"he better be..." he muttered.

The thought of Ember bringing a guy home when she was a teen would make Rogue activate dragon force with that guy.

"Rogue I know what your thinking and if your going to do that to any guy Ember bring's home then I'm sorry but I'll use my rage form to beat the crap outta you..." she said in a 'sweet' tone

Yagami who heard the whole thing did a wolf whistle

"Careful man if she says it she means it!" he said walking to them.

Rogue still felt uneasy around the guy since he could eat Rogue's magic up and he felt a sudden tug on his shoulder

Lily stood their in a long white dress, she had an angelic posture "Rogue you, and Sting need to tell us what happened when he died..." she said sternly.

*Somewhere over the Rainbow*

Misa walked slowly and stopped and she made a few hand gestures and water went out of the small sewer

"who are you,stranger?" she asked sternly.

The stranger smirked "your my first experiment!" he said and immediately a white light flashed and Misa was suck in it despite her air magic she couldn't control it since it was too strong and before she knew it she was falling.

Her eyes shut tight and darkness swallowed her.

* * *

**Author:Yo so I decided that Misa is going to be sent to another place or world or dimension..depends honestly but it will be in another story titled 'Misa's Crazy Adventure's!' it will be a crossover of Bleach and I hope you'll like it...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and in case your wondering Veronica did not want to kill Rogue and Sting since she always had suspicions that her cousin was the one who placed Tate to death so when she heard about Rogue and Sting killing her brother she wanted to simply talk to them about what happened. **

**_Reviews are appreciated _**


	8. Misa's Crazy Adventure Sneak Peek

Misa's Crazy Adventure

Misa is she? she's better known as Titan Guilds Princess but one fateful night she was used as an experiment and forced to come to the world of Death Gods and would she do? What would happen if she saw a man that looked like Tate? better yet meet her soul mate? tsk...Sorry Misa but you should've never have grown attached to that world since one day you'll wake on your own


	9. The Titan Princess is in a coma

**So Misa's Crazy Adventure is posted and if you saw what happened to the last chapter I'm really sorry since I thought I posted it but FanFiction trolled me and you.**

**So please support the story, its a BLEACHxFAIRYTAIL crossover.**

* * *

Yagami watched as the doctors gave the news to Lily, he frowned at a distance as he saw Victoria crying and Rogue just putting a coat over her while Alice was asleep on Sting's shoulder.

"Her spirit is gone..." lily said walking to them, Alice was awoken by Sting but she heard it "Spirit?what do ya mean spirit?" Yagami asked quite alarmed.

"So what do we do?" Misaki asked crossing her arms.

"We gotta look for her spirit..." Lily said and Yagami laughed bitterly "sweetie it's a fucking spirit! we don't know anything...we don't know where she even might be now!" he said.

Victoria sighed

"Everyone calm down-"

"Fuck this I ain't calming down if we don't get her fucking spirit she might die!" Yagami yelled and Lily ran her hands through her hair "Frenz is right...if we make her stay too long as a spirit..she will die..." she said, Since Lily was an angel and Yagami was the devil they knew the rules of the afterlife.

They weren't very nice for a thirteen year old girl.

Yagami shook his head and took a sharp intake of breath "She ain't dead..." Sting said and Yagami turned to stare at the blonde "what the fuck are ya talkin' about?" he asked.

"Misa...she's strong enough to handle herself as a spirit right now we don't know where she is but we have to have faith in her it's only thing we can do right now if we got no clues..." Sting said.

Rogue nodded at his partner's advice.

"Very well I'm sorry for the outburst...Misa is very close to Tate you know...we can't lose her..." Yagami said and Misaki frowned "hey what if a dark guild's responsible for this?" she asked

Everyone turned to her.

"Well you see some people have the power to do things beyond magic...like for example that one minute that felt like it happened a week ago but that was thank you if it weren't for that one minute we might've lost...but what if Misa was sent somewhere? She could be sent back in time..or the future..or worse..." but before Misaki could continue Alice spoke

"She might've been sent to another world..."

"world?" Rogue asked the raven haired mage.

"Yes their are other worlds out their so far we only know one which is edolas but reported that the Anima was closed seven years ago before tenroujima had disappeared..." she said

"Well is their any other world than edolas? " Yagami asked

"Legends...many dark mages tried getting in but in legends their is a guardian guarding it, if you have a sinful soul...you'll be either sent to the abyss or straight to the depths of hell..." Alice said

Lily snorted "We don't have time-"

Yagami clamped her mouth "Genivive we don't have time to base on what's real or not, even the book of fucking zeref existed when you told me it didn't! magic exists but we may not know that if Misa went to a world without magic would it even be easy to blend in? they'll treat her like a freak show..." he said trying to control his anger.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Well Yagami you can look for her...you said as long as hell exists then this hell and their hell is connected..." Victoria offered.

Yagami stared at his foot for a moment.

"i could look but in the mean time we have to have a search party..." Mira then went in and looked at them worriedly "Me and the fairytail guild could help you..." Mira said smiling and Yagami smiled.

"Yeah thanks that'll be very helpful..." Lily said and she looked at them.

"Well guys me and Misaki are going to stay here to watch over Misa, Yagami please deploy the search party team and if Misa can't wake up two days from now we have to transfer her back to the guild..." Lily said

"Sounds like a plan..." Victoria said

"We'll help on the search, I'm sure sabertooth won't mind..." Sting said and Lily nodded and thanked him.

After that Yagami started walking away, Lily and Misaki headed to Misa's room to watch over the young girl. Rogue and Victoria went home the same with Sting and Alice.

Sting and Alice decided to have a midnight snack before going back to their room.

"So Alice..." Sting said breaking the silence and looking at her, the Alice before him seemed more poised and elegant, the red streaks gone and the rebellious side gone too.

"I've been thinking about us..."

"What about it?"

"Alice will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Alice choked at the hot coffee which burnt her tongue "Sting..." she said biting her bottom lip.

"I don't think I'm ready to have a relationship-"

but Sting cut her off with a smile

"It's fine...I'll get back to square one if I have to I don't care...I'll wait..." he said and Alice smiled "Thank you sting...for not rushing it...I just...I don't think relationships right now are best for me but I appreciate you trying..." she said and Sting ginned.

Sting brought her back to their inn and Alice kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

He smirked as he touched the cheek she kissed, he didn't care if it wasn't on the lips he already felt the warmth of her lips on his.

Victoria rocked the baby slowly as she sat down on the couch, Rogue was beside her. Reading the baby different kinds of fairytale' gently then placed the baby back to the crib and kissed her forehead.

Victoria then went back to the couch with Rouge and leaned her head on his shoulder "Thanks you Rogue..."

"For what?"

"For everything..." she said and she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Veronica was sipping tea at a nearby café Yagami right in front of her "So where you able to gather information?" she asked and Yagami placed his cigarette in the ash tray "Yes they said I had to ask one man..."

"Let me guess..his the most dangerous one of them all?" she asked, she knew Yagami and he was willing to risk everything to protect Misa heck he would even protect Lily!

"I have no choice...Misa can't stay in the afterlife for too long..." he said

"Yes, yes but wouldn't Misa hate it that your putting yourself in danger?"

"I'm the king of hell that prisoner wouldn't dare-"

"but he was place under their for a reason..."

"he was placed their because of his stupidity! That man thought he could escape the gates of hell..." he said and he ran his hands through his hair.

"but I owe someone...he placed him back to the depths...even my men lend his power to him just to put the man where he belongs..."

"So what's the prisoner's name?"

"Kokuto..." he said as he lit his cigarette and puff the smoke out.

In the other side of town Alice and Victoria was investigating Tate's death from what she heard from Veronica they were against Tartarus,a dark guild of the Balam Alliance.

Alice frowned as they saw nothing but a few useless information about it, the library seemed to be holding stuff from them even the librarian was looking creepily at them. Yagami was in charge to gather information regarding Misa's spirit disappearance while they were gathering for Tate's weird death.

Sting and Rogue had to get back since Sting still had to be an acting Master for the moment.

"Yare-Yare...You seem to be having a hard time..." a voice said.

They turned to see a man only about fifteen and wore glasses and had a small Lacrima on his hand.

"W-Who are you?" Victoria asked and he grinned "It's a pleasure to meet the top two strongest mages of the top three guild in fiore..." he said grinning

Alice made her signature black katana appear "are we suppose to slit your throat?" she asked and his grin turned wider.

"As expected...very well my name is Hiro...it's a pleasure to meet you Victoria Sienheart and Alice..." he said

"Very well Hiro..what do you want?" Alice asked lowering her katana "I'm sure you want information on a certain dark guild..I don't know..let's say..Tartarus..." he said

"How can we trust you? for all we know you might be one of them..." Victoria said

Hiro smirked and clicked his tongue "Alice know's if I was one of them...after all she was created by Zeref himself..." he said and Alice placed her katana at his throat.

"Alice-san?" Victoria asked alarmed.

"So my information is correct...you are one of Zeref's creation..a very perfect one..." he said

Alice wanted to slit the guys throat but he knew everything that she hasn't told anyone about "I remember you...your called the information thief..." Alice said and he grinned "Bingo!Also one of Light's family number one asset!" he said.

"Alice-san..are you really?" Alice bit her bottom lip "Zeref was still loitering around that time..." she said

*Flashback*

I was only fourteen and a group of men captured me..I remembered that day clearly but the days before that I didn't.

They tested me, played with me until my body could bare no more until a man came.

He was their leader and I saw him read a chant from the book,my body couldn't no longer but my sense of hearing was still active.

Then they did one thing...they trapped me inside a locket.

They called me one of the strongest demon of Zeref that could even overthrow the apocalypse dragon Acnologia.

*End Of Flashback*

"Alice-san..." Victoria said and Alice crossed her hands "I only remembered that part a year ago when I visited my grave...but my life is chained with Acnologia and Zeref...so if they die-"

"Alice-san...we'll think of a way to break that chain!" Victoria said and Hiro sniggered "if ya do that your gonna disturb the balance...She's suppose to die with'em or else Zeref and Acnologia will continue living..." he said

Alice crossed her arms "Then If I die, I die...I just..." she sighed, her lips pressed tightly and Hiro waved his hand "Oi you want help about tartarus or not?" he asked and Alice crossed her arms. "Let's see what ya got..." Alice said.

*Somewhere over the rainbow*

Lily placed her hand on top of Misa's forehead and her eyes widen "Misaki call freak as fast as you can..." she said, Misaki woke up from her slumber and immediately ran like she just drank some coffee.

Yatogami went back with a panting Misaki at his back.

"What is it?"

Lily motioned him to touch her forehead which he did "It's burning up..."

Lily frowned "She's using her fire magic...her spirit is trying to separate itself from her body ...if we don't find her spirit we may lose her freak..." Yagami scowled

"Very well..." he sneered.


	10. Author's Note

Hi Guys...I have bad news, the reason why I wasn't able to update was because I had school T-T, I'm a new student so I had a lot of sheez to do...BTW to my fellow pinoy's out their 'Maligaying Independence!' it's been more than a hundred years since we were an independent country...

So I made an update schedule...

Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday for both Misa's Crazy Adventure and Titan's Revenge.

Thank You!

~AliceLiddel~


End file.
